Forever Young
'''FOREVER YOUNG - '''piosenka BlackPink wydana 15 czerwca 2018 jako drugi utwór w minialbumie Square Up. Zdobyła tak wielką popularność, że przedłużono promocję albumu o parę tygodni na występy z "FOREVER YOUNG". https://www.soompi.com/article/1197417wpp/blackpink-extend-promotion-period-forever-young Tekst JENNIE Tteonaji ma just stay Jigeum i siganeul meomchun chae Neowa hamkkeramyeon nan I could die in this moment ROSÉ Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young JISOO Neoui nune bichin naui moseubi Neul cheoeum mannan geu nalman gatgil Sori eopsi taoreuneun bulkkotgachi Majimakcheoreom nae ip matchugil ROSÉ Dalbit arae nae maeumeun seolle Eunhasuro chumchureo gallae let’s go Jigeum let go LISA Oneuri gado huhoe eopge Sigani uri dureul tteeo noeul su eopge Sungani yeongwonhal su itge JENNIE Neon nae maeume bureul jilleojwo Huhoe eomneun jeoleumi taoreuge ROSÉ Jigeumcheoreom neowa hamkkeramyeon tonight I could die in this moment JENNIE Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young LISA Maeilmaeil bam bam I noraereul bulleo bulleo Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again JENNIE Forever young boy so we ride or die Kkeuchi eopseul geotcheoreom dallyeo neowa na Bulgeun sunset arae neoneun jigeum nae yeope Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing Da pillyo eopseo juingongeun uri Say life’s a bish? But mine’s a movie Nae Diamondcheoreom we’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever JISOO Jjarithage deo wiheomhage Sesang jeo kkeutkkaji gabollae let’s go Jigeum let go LISA Oneuri gado huhoe eopge Sigani uri dureul tteeo noeul su eopge Sungani yeongwonhal su itge ROSÉ Neon nae maeume bureul jilleojwo Huhoe eomneun jeoleumi taoreuge JENNIE Sesang mueotdo duryeopji ana tonight I could die in this moment ROSÉ Forever young ROSÉ Dari tteugo byeori tteumyeon chumchuneun body Kkeuchi eopsi dallyeoboja we like to party Dari tteugo byeori tteumyeon chumchuneun body Kkeuchi eopsi dallyeoboja we like to party LISA Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Polskie tłumaczenie JENNIE Nie odchodź, po prostu zostań Zatrzymaj właśnie teraz czas Teraz, gdy mogę być razem z Tobą Mogłabym umrzeć nawet w tym momencie ROSÉ Wiecznie młodzi x4 JISOO Moje odbicie w twoich oczach Takie same, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania Jak ogień, który płonie bezdźwięcznie Pocałuj mnie, jakbyś widział mnie ostatni raz, tak ROSÉ Nasze serca drżą w blasku księżyca Zatańczmy na drodze mlecznej, chodźmy Właśnie teraz porzuć wszystko LISA Nie żałujmy niczego, gdy ten dzień przeminie Czas nie może nas rozdzielić, Niech ta chwila trwa wiecznie JENNIE Rozpalasz ogień w moim sercu, Więc niech bez żalu płonie we mnie też młodość ROSÉ Właśnie teraz, gdy jestem z Tobą Mogłabym umrzeć nawet w tym momencie JENNIE Wiecznie młodzi Wiecznie młodzi (BlackPink to rewolucja) Wiecznie młodzi Wiecznie młodzi (BlackPink to rewolucja) LISA Każdej nocy śpiewam tę piosenkę Wiedząc, że było doskonale Powtórzmy to jeszcze raz JENNIE To wieczna młodość, chłopcze, możemy ryzykować albo umrzeć Wiesz, że dla nas czas nie ma końca Pod czerwonym zachodem słońca razem z Tobą obok mnie Mogę umrzeć, to nie ma znaczenia Już nic więcej nam nie potrzeba Mówią, że życie to suka? Cóż, moje to film Jak diament będziemy razem lśnić Gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek, już na zawsze, zawsze, zawsze JISOO Ekscytująco, ale też coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie Jednak z Tobą jestem gotowa pójść nawet na koniec świata Więc chodź, ruszajmy Właśnie teraz porzuć wszystko LISA Nie żałujmy niczego, gdy ten dzień przeminie Czas nie może nas rozdzielić, Niech ta chwila trwa wiecznie ROSÉ Rozpalasz ogień w moim sercu, Więc niech bez żalu płonie we mnie też młodość JENNIE Właśnie teraz, gdy jestem z Tobą Mogłabym umrzeć nawet w tym momencie ROSÉ Wiecznie młodzi ROSÉ (BlackPink to rewolucja) Gdy księżyc z gwiazdami uniosą się na niebie Nasze ciała zaczną tańczyć Będziemy szaleć bez końca, przecież lubimy imprezować Gdy księżyc z gwiazdami uniosą się na niebie Nasze ciała zaczną tańczyć Będziemy bawić się bez końca, przecież lubimy szaleć LISA (No już!) Dziewczyny chcą się bawić, Chcą się trochę powygłupiać Tak, dziewczyny chcą się bawić, Chcą się trochę powygłupiać Czego od nas chcesz? Dziewczyny chcą się bawić, Chcą się trochę powygłupiać, Tak, dziewczyny chcą się bawić, Jeszcze nie skończyłyśmy (No już!) Co za uderzenie x8 Galeria wideo thumb|center|335 px File:BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' ROSÉ MOVING POSTER|"Forever Young" Rosé Teaser. File:BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' JISOO MOVING POSTER|"Forever Young" Jisoo Teaser. Programy muzyczne File:Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - FOREVER YOUNG , 블랙핑크 - FOREVER YOUNG Show Music core 20180616|Show Music Core 180616 File:《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK(블랙핑크) - FOREVER YOUNG @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180617|SBS Inkigayo 180617 File:BLACKPINK - ‘FOREVER YOUNG’ 0715 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 180715 File:BLACKPINK - ‘FOREVER YOUNG’ 0722 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 180722 File:HOT BLACKPINK - Forever Young , 블랙핑크 - Forever Young Show Music core 20180804|Show Music Core 180804 File:BLACKPINK - ‘FOREVER YOUNG’ 0805 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 180805 Gale File:자타공인 최고의 걸그룹, 블랙핑크의 ‘Forever Young’ @슈퍼콘서트in수원 2회 20181101-0|SBS Super Concert 181101 File:BLACKPINK - 'SOLO' '뚜두뚜두(DDU-DU DDU-DU)' 'FOREVER YOUNG' in 2018 SBS Gayodaejun File:190123 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - DDU-DU DDU-DU FOREVER YOUNG @ 8th GAONCHART MUSIC AWARDS 2K 60FPS|8th Gaon Chart Kpop Awards 2019 Ciekawostki *W 2015 @Karina_Shumavae z Instagrama uchwyciła fragment FOREVER YOUNG na wideo w czasie zwiedzania budynku YG Entertainment. Myślała, że to może być nowa piosenka 2ne1, lecz nie rozpoznała śpiewającego głosu. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Square Up